scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Cartwright
'Name:' Jason Cartwright 'Age:' 32 'Home Reality:' Tirimait 'Hometown:' Wellspring Affiliations: Guide Guild of Tirimait, S.C.A.R.S, Airship Pathfinder 'Personality:' Jason is quick to smile with an honest grin. The problem is that grin and his southern drawl leads others to believe that he is rather dim witted. While he may not be able to follow every conversation on astral and quantum physics, he has a sharp mind that is able to assess situations quickly and take decisive actions. Passionate about his convictions (which gets him into trouble at times) and loyal to friends, Jason is a good person to have at your back. Where Jason is a bit of a joker and prone to having a laugh at another’s expense at times, he tries not to let it go too far and accepts as good as he gives. He values his friends too much not to. Quite simply, Jason is the type that may have an hour long “debate” about how the Rune Priestesses are power hungry skanks with a friend who is a true believer, and then buy the man a beer to make sure there are no hard feelings about the right hook that he took to the jaw for stepping out of line, or the black eye he gave the man in response. Jason goes by his own ethical code, believing that if you give good, you get good, but advantages should be pressed to further a goal you care about. Just try to keep the innocent from being hurt in the process. 'Biography:' Jason Cartwright was born in 1851 to Reginald and Maria Cartwright in City-State of Wellspring, part of the reality of Tirimait. His father Reginald was a veterinarian and Jason was to follow in his footsteps. By age 12, Jason was helping in minor procedures on littering dogs and mending broken birdwings, by age 16 he could set bones, administer medications, run a variety of test on the animal’s tissues and fluids, and deliver calves. More than any technical proficiency with his craft, Jason could read an animal’s demeanor and became adapt at training dogs for hunting and breaking horses for mounts and draft animals. That same year, Jason met Bethany O’Connell at age 16. Young and full of pride, he would go out of his way to impress the dark haired beauty that was all woman by this point. So much so that her father Burin O’Connell took notice….not a good thing to be met at the girl’s window by one of the most renouned weapon smiths in Wellspring. Needless to say, Jason became the respectable young man her father expected (at least in front of Burin and the rest of the public) as best he was able in his teenage awkwardness. By age 18, Jason asked for Bethany’s hand in marriage. Bethany agreed and the happy couple spent the next four years building a life together working in their respective family trades. Bethany it seemed had escaped the priestesses’ attention despite her talent with runes. This server her father’s business well as he was able to produce magik enhanced weapons for a buyer for a heavy sum without having to pay exorbitant fees to a third party for the rune engravings. The problem with any magik enhanced weapon is that it requires meticulous care and upkeep by its owner to continue to function properly. They also require Aether crystal change-outs every so often. If not, the weapon fails, often times in very spectacular fashion! So it was that a customer enter Burin’s workshop with a failed weapon that the customer had failed to upkeep. The magik had not come forth to augment the ammunition. The man blamed poor craftsmanship and inferior rune-work for the failure. Even as Burin explained as he had when the weapon was purchased that if the upkeep was not done a failure was bound to happen, the man drew his weapons. One pointed at Burin, one pointed at Bethany. The man laughed as he cursed Burin and blamed Bethany for the scar that now creased his check. The man pulled both triggers. Only one gun fired. Bethany fell to the floor. Within minutes JJ had burst into Reginald and Jason’s clinic begging for help for her sister….Jason’s wife. Bethany. Ten years have passed sense that change in Jason’s life. Jason never returned to the clinic to work. He found the work as a guide suited him. He learned to avoid the spiders by noticing the signs of them lying in wait. He learned the customs of the tribal peoples that inhabited the wasteland. Befriended many of them, and learned their ways of tracking game through sand and rock. He learned to accept other men’s faults and enjoy their company. He saw new places, ate strange foods, and learned the touch of foreign women was not a betrayal of his dead wife. He learned to live. How it happened that Jason found himself on-board the Airship Daedalus is story worth telling, but not here. Ask him if you ever meet him, he will be glad to tell the tail. It is quite funny. Jason spent the better part of two years on Airship Daedalus . He had many adventures with its crew and saved every coal credit he could lay hands on. Jason used the money to buy Airship Pathfinder and continues as Pathfinder's captain today. Jason Cartwright